KISS and KILL
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Kroenen has Abe on lockdown, and figures that he should entertain the Sapien a little. During his fun with other, he comes to think that he's a little more like Abe than he thought. MXM adult themes, rape torture, better summary inside.


Title: K*I*S*S and K*I*L*L

Chapter One: In the absence of our greatest abilities (Lips and Tears)

Rating: R (Adult Themes, Rape, N/C, OOC although I tried hard to keep it together).

Category: Hellboy I

Pairing: Kroenen X Abe Sapien

Summary: Kroenen's loss of lips and past human ability forces him to become too envious of a certain fish man's body. Being Kroenen, the masked man takes his anger out the only evil way he knows how, without killing of course. MXM. N/C. Adult.

Warnings: PLEASE DO NOT READ IF: you do not agree with my ideas or plot lines. Do not like Rape, or torture. Do not like me, and are too young to have the ability to either understand how fucked up this story really is, or are under the age of 18. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not make a profit from this, and I do not own any of the characters from Hellboy.

Other: I was reading over "Sand and Water" by TheLustofKilling, and for some reason, I thought of this story. I wanted to have Abe be able to "Read" thoughts by the telepathy ability TLoK gave him in their story, and even got permission from them to use the ability in this story, but in the end, I decided against it. Thanks TLoK for the idea, and the usage of your own idea, I hope you enjoy this, it was made for you, and you didn't even have to request it this time. Ha-Ha! See ya soon.

Enjoy.

KILL and KISS

Kroenen listened to the sound of the other man as he let out a groan of pain. He would have smiled if he had had lips. He would have leaned forward and kissed the creature under him if he had any. If he had a tongue, he would have drawn the blade back up to his mouth and licked the blood that dripped lightly from it. If he could smile, he would have. Kroenen had the Sapien strapped down to one of his own surgical tables and locked in a room that Rasputin had given to him, he rejoiced in the privacy that he was allowed. He took utter excitement in the thought of being able to torture and corrupt any individual alive that Rasputin would throw to him.

"St-stop." The Sapien's voice was shrill and worry filled. Kroenen could imagine the fear the fish man had at the moment. He could imagine the filling fear of death as he ripped the last of the man's suit away from his scaly flesh. He would have killed this man had he found him years ago. Tossing his blade to the ground, he drew his attention fully onto the fish man.

Kroenen would have already killed, ripped and dissected the blue monster had he not been ordered by Rasputin to keep him alive. The thrill he would have had with this man had he still been a high ranking Nazi general. He twisted above the Sapien, quickly unbuckling his own pants. Although he had had his own organ removed along time ago when he had been murdered, his master Rasputin was good enough to deliver him a new one. It was by his master's own dignity that Kroenen should have himself a manly appendage should he be working alongside of him.

One of the other many reasons that Rasputin was a God in Kroenen's eyes was because he had given him back something that he had always enjoyed, even though he had been rather busy to actually use it. He glorified on the day that he had received a new groin, and rejoiced in his master when he found it able to get hard. He was, on the other hand, only slightly ungrateful that it felt nothing like it had once when he was alive. He was numb, and so as he had stroked it the first night upon gaining it back, he was happy. Though he became fully hard and erect within his own grasp, he could not feel the erection as he had long ago. His body had no blood, and his skin was nearly a sack, empty and useless. Since his blood had dried up ages ago, Kroenen had found that when he finally obtained an orgasm his new cock would not spill out seamen, but rather tiny grains of sand.

Yet, he was grateful for his memory. He was able to recollect the times that he had been able to slip into a bed with a woman, or one of his own men, should he not be able to find a woman off hand. He could remember the way the skin of another person felt. It almost repulsed him.

He hated humans, anyone or thing that was different then himself, he hated. Although he found human's to be ungrateful and unworthy to sleep with him, he would not decline if he were in the right mood. On many occasions the person that he would sleep with would later be his next victim on the cutting board or end up dead. Now though, he felt the almost soft and hard skin of the fish man under himself. He could not feel everything, but he could imagine that as he pressed down on the belly of the other man, and as it squished and beat, he could feel the slippery and hard coating much like that have a human's bones and a fish's fleshy scales.

He was different. This Abe Sapien who was half man and half fish. He was slightly different than a normal human's body and skin. Flesh tones more glorious to his naked eyes as he watched the man squirm under him in repulsion. He could see the other's eyes flicker with more then one eyelid as he tried to close his eyes to the events unfolding around him. Kroenen saw the man tense and pulsate against his restraints as he fought to get away. He watched the white, blue and green hues of the other's body shudder as if they were squid like in color and trying to change their hue. His head tilted, and he only half felt jealous of the other man. He reached down, eyes concealed behind his mask, and felt with his only ungloved hand the other's muscles.

Slowly, he rubbed over the other's chest, moving so that his fingers dove down into the cut, rather then gently trace around the wounded area. He listened to the strangled cry of the other man as he dug into his chest. He watched as oddly colored blood leaked out, seeming to spill free. He withdrew his finger, watching as a single scale came with it. He eyed it for a second and then laughed, raspy and struggled.

"Ah! Don- Don't!" He heard the man exhale out, and although Kroenen had no ears, he still heard the other's pleas. Of course, he elated in them and so felt something hard press against his pants as if trying to find a way out of his zippered pants. Slowly, Kroenen began to unzip himself, taking his time to release himself from his clothes.

He looked down, realizing that he was already hard. He found it somewhat odd, noticing that he would normally take longer to become erect. Usually only he was able to make himself hard with his own hand and imagination. He would have smiled, knowing that there was something about seeing this man in pain, that made him feel…almost powerless. He would have smiled if he had any lips.

His mind faltered for a second, pondering the idea of how his own body was reacting without him willing it to. When he heard the shocked sound of the other man, he looked back down at him.

His eyes met with happiness as the Sapien realized that the other man was laying his cock against his body, erect and waiting. There was a strong struggle again, and this time, there seemed more desperate actions to get away from him.

Kroenen cackled again from behind his mask and lowered his ungloved hand to the Sapien's lower area. Violently, he pushed a finger into the other man's entrance once he located it. He was somewhat surprised that the man had the same lower half as himself. There was a cock, scrotum, and an anus, no tail or anything extra or missing from a normal human body. He would have smiled once he saw the Sapien cry out with pain and then flinch. He would have smiled when he saw a blush and a clamped mouth as he watched the reaction of the other man. He would have smiled and kissed the other if he had lips.

Kroenen used his robotic hand to shift up and around the Sapien's neck. He wished so desperately that he could speak. Although he never asked Rasputin why he gave him a cock instead of fixing his vocal cords, he found it out of place to ask. Instead, he would shake it off with the fact that he would have to be alive to speak, have blood and a better internal body…But then again, a growing erection was still a mysterious event. There was also the added ideal of the perfect servant, and Kroenen always figured that if his master wanted him questioning his orders, then he would have allowed for him to have a voice. Then again, there was an understanding between the master and servant, and it went past words. So in Kroenen's reality, he did not really need a voice. Rasputin was the only one that really mattered to him.

"DON-'" Abe's voice drew his attention again. He would have smiled as he saw the fear in those large eyes flash to him. On second thought, he would have loved to be able to scorn and mock this man. He pressed his fingers into Abe's throat, not knowing how hard he was truly pressing into the other's body due to the fact that he could not really feel the other. He jerked his finger further into the Sapien's body, slightly surprised that he was able to figure that the area in the other creature was delicate and soft. He forced his finger deeper, watching as the Sapien twisted under him, arching his back and trying to get away from the intruding finger. Kroenen made sure to press the man's neck against the surgical table. "AH-Stop! Please!" The cry's from the other man made Kroenen feel euphoric over the sound of his pain. There would only be one other thing he could still do to the other man that would make the begging louder.

Removing his finger, he moved the finger over to the Sapien's mouth. As if the other were repulsed, he flinched away from the finger, moving his head and forcing Kroenen's fingers deeper into his neck. Kroenen would have smiled and laughed at the other man's actions. He would have smiled happily as he finally forced the dirty finger into the Sapien's mouth and down his throat, causing him to gag. He would have laughed and smirked when he thought he may have felt a tongue try and force the finger out, and he would have kissed the other when he saw the mouth close and the other man suck quickly on the same finger that had just violated him.

The action made Kroenen jerk his hand away, and move it back down to his own organ. He stroked himself, making sure to coat his cock in the saliva provided by the other man. He could imagine the feeling of a slick, thicker then water goo covering his erection. He positioned himself at the fish man's entrance. He was met with violent struggling as he pushed into the other. The squirming form began to cry out under him, and he could see the red marks now forming on the other's neck. Kroenen watched the Sapien's eyes flash again as he lightened his grip around his neck. Instead, Kroenen raised his hand up and then slammed his hand across the other's face. He watched a light trail of blood leak out from the Sapien's mouth as he put his robotic hand back around his neck. He listened to the sound of the other man groan slightly, shaking now with fear. He allowed for his fingers to dig back into his neck, making sure that the pain forced the man's eyes to squeeze closed tightly.

Taking the sudden pause in movements from the startled Sapien, Kroenen went back to forcing his way into the other. With a scream from the man below him, Kroenen was able to shove himself in so deeply, he could see his own body pressed tightly up to the other creature's body. He lightened up on the Sapien's neck, making sure that the other could breathe well enough. Kroenen was surprised that he was conscious of the other being so much as to actually take the time to make sure he was still breathing correctly. He felt his body relax slightly, making sure that the other man was still awake in his pitiful fits of pleas for him to stop in his violent actions. Kroenen wondered only slightly about why the other man was not crying yet. His head tilted slightly as he looked down at the fish man as he bit his lips in a means to probably numb the pain. Maybe he could not cry? Kroenen watched as more blood began to well up from a new cut on his lips.

Envy flashed through him like a hard wave of energy. He felt the impact of anger as it seared its way into his dead and dried up body. He moved out of the Sapien, knowing that his next actions would have the other man screaming at the top of his lungs. Quickly, before the man could beg for him to stop in his actions, he was thrusting in and out of the other body. Although he could not feel the harsh and burning pain, he could tell by the look on the other's face as well as the shrill screams coming out of the Sapien's mouth, that he was causing him great pain. He watched from behind his concealed eyes the way the Sapien's body twisted up, his back arching awkwardly and painful to nearly touch Kroenen's own stomach. He watched the way the Sapien forced his wrists to fight against the restraints of his bindings. Kroenen would have smiled at the sight of the other man's pain as he fought to stay conscious. He would have laughed and licked his lips when he saw the blood dripping over his own cock as he kept up his vicious pace in and out of the man. He would have leaned over and kissed the other man with mocking scorn if he only had lips.

He cackled dryly though, watching the Sapien's body fall limp, his voice dying away as he passed into unconsciousness. He leaned forward, cumming hard and violently into the other man. Kroenen knew what was being spilled into the other's body, and wished that the other would have been awake to feel the sharp grains of sand. He figured that once the man came to though, he would feel it with every slight movement that he made. Kroenen smiled as he pulled out, noticing already that some of the sand from his cock was spilling out of the Sapien already. He watched as it mixed with blood and fell around the Sapien's legs. He removed himself from the table, moving to stand by the Sapien's face.

Tucking himself away, he could not help but look at the blue monster. There were still no tears. He leaned over, and for a second, something he had long ago thought to be dead washed through him. It was a sort of comforting feeling. He felt as if maybe he actually did have something in common with the other creature. Although he was better than the fish man, he could not help but brushing his masked lips against the other's face.

Breaking away, he stood there again, watching the other. Slowly, he removed his mask. Suddenly exposed to the air, Kroenen could only imagine what the dank air of his torture chamber felt like against the other's body, as well as his own had he been able to feel it. He moved his robotic hand over the man's chest, slowly pressing into the areas that were now bruised and cut up. He shifted his actual hand up and over the Sapien's face. He imagined the warm air of the other's breathe as it teased hairs that no longer lingered on dried up and decaying skin. He would not have smiled as he leaned forward and pressed his non-existent lips against the other's cheek. He would not have smiled as he brushed his lips against the other man's. He would have smiled though, knowing that although he had no lips, this creature was much like him in the way that he was unable to cry. Kroenen would have done this, if he only had lips.

End? 11:15 pm August 1, 2011.

NOTE: Although Abe Sapien does not mention that he doesn't have "Tear Ducts" till the second movie, I brought it in here during the first movie. Sorry. Again, sorry if you're confused by any of this.

There is nothing in this world that could make me like you, but there are so many little things that make me hate you.

-D. D. Darkwriter


End file.
